The Boy Across The Street
by hiean
Summary: Ten year old Sakura Kinomoto was an ordinary girl until their new neighbors arrived. She discovered a new power she never thought she had. What power is that? Read to find out.
1. New Neighbors

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura  
  
AN: I was going to make this a one shot but I already made 4 pages and I was just at the middle of my story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
New Neighbors  
  
It was a Saturday morning. There was nothing else to do. A young girl of ten with short auburn hair and sparkling emerald eyes peeked through her window. She saw a moving van across the street.  
  
"We have a new neighbor, I guess." the girl thought.  
  
Straying her eye from the van, she saw someone looking out a window on the second floor of the house. It was a young boy with unruly chocolate hair around her age.  
  
"Sakura!" a male voice called.  
  
The girl turned around and yelled, "Coming!". She curiously looked back at the house to once again see the boy but found him no longer by the window.  
  
She sighed and came down. She was met by two men, the younger one had jet- black hair and the other had auburn hair like her.  
  
"How was your sleep, Sakura?" the older man asked nicely.  
  
"It was great, otousan." Sakura replied.  
  
"Yeah, I bet it was. You almost slept the whole day away, Kaijuu." The other one teased.  
  
"I am not a kaijuu, uniichan." Sakura replied hotly stomping on the foot of her brother.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Touya, stop teasing your sister and let's eat breakfast in peace." cut in their father.  
  
They sat down at the dinner table and Sakura asked "Dad, do you know the family moving in from across the street?"  
  
"Well, no. I didn't even know that somebody already bought that place."  
  
Ding-Dong.  
  
"I'll get it!" Touya said as he got up from the table and went towards the door. As he opened the door, he was greeted by a man and a woman in Chinese clothes.  
  
"Hello. We're the Lis and we were wondering if you would be our guest for dinner at seven tonight. We're your new neighbors from across the street." the woman with long black hair in two buns said.  
  
"By the way, I am Syao and this is my wife, Yelan." the man in his thirties with chestnut colored hair introduced as he extended his hand out to Touya.  
  
Touya accepted it along with the invitation to dinner. He went back to the dining room.  
  
"Who was that?" his father asked.  
  
"It's the new neighbors. They've invited us for dinner at seven."  
  
"I guess I'm going to bake a cake to welcome them to the neighborhood."  
  
"Can't help. I have work." Touya answered in between bites of his pancake  
  
"Oh, alright but you'll be home by seven, right."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"I'll help. Let's bake chocolate cake." pitched in Sakura.  
  
"Alright. After breakfast, let's go down to the grocery store and pick out the ingredients for our cake." 


	2. Meeting The New Neighbors

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
AN: Plz, plz, plz review.  
Sorry if the last chapter was short and kinda dumb. But please read this one and review. Almost all my fics will just be short (up to 7 chapters including the prologue on some) so please review them.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Li Family  
  
Ding-Dong.  
  
Mr. Li answered the door.  
  
"Hi. We are the Kinomotos and we live across the street."  
  
"Oh, hello. I'm Li Syao." The man said extending his hand to the oldest Kinomoto.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I am Fujitaka and I believe you've already met my son, Touya and this is my little girl, Sakura."  
  
The man smiled at Sakura and his eyes became watery as he stared at her.  
  
"Dear, who's that?" a female asked emerging from a room which looked like the dining area.  
  
"Pardon me. Come in." said Syao as he let them though the door. Sakura was at awe at the site before her. A beautiful chandelier dangled from the ceiling. Paintings by different artists hang on the wall.  
  
"This is my wife, Yelan." Syao said introducing the woman who emerged from the dining room.  
  
"How do you do? I hope we'll be good neighbors." Yelan said smiling.  
  
"Remember Touya. This is Mr. Fujitaka Kinomoto and Sakura." Syao said pointing to each one of their guests and his wife just nodded still smiling.  
  
"Why don't we all go to the dining room and eat. I'm sure you're already starving?" Yelan said leading the way to the dining room.  
  
"Before we forget, we baked this to welcome you to the neighborhood." Fujitaka said placing a chocolate strawberry cake on the table.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They all sat down to dinner and ate their food. Sakura was looking around trying to find the little boy she saw earlier that day when Yelan noticed her.  
  
"Is anything wrong, Sakura?" she asked.  
  
Sakura blushed and asked, "May I please be excuse to go to the washroom?"  
  
"Of course you may. It's on the second floor the last door on your right." Yelan said.  
  
"Thank you." Sakura replied gratefully getting off her seat.  
  
'This place is really huge.' She thought as she was going back to the dining room.  
  
She was walking on the second floor when she heard a noise. She heard sobbing coming from one of the rooms. She stopped and listened carefully to find out which room it was coming from. It was the room to her left. The door was slightly open so she gathered enough courage to peek through.  
  
***  
  
AN: Please, don't forget to review. 


	3. Lonely Boy

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Lonely Boy  
  
Sakura found herself in a beautifully decorated room painted green. She saw the boy with chestnut hair sitting in a corner. She silently crept inside the room but the boy turned around.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" the boy snapped glaring at her. She was stunned by the boy's reaction and couldn't answer right away.  
  
"H-hello. I-I'm S-Sakura, you're neighbor. Your parents invited us for dinner. " Sakura explained stuttering a bit.  
  
"What are you doing here? Get out!!!" the boy yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry. I heard someone sobbing so I came here. I really didn't mean to."  
  
"Why were you crying?" continued Sakura approaching the boy.  
  
"I wasn't crying! Now get out!"  
  
"Are you lonely because you moved?" she said making the gap between them smaller by the minute.  
  
"No! W-well yeah, I guess." the boy looked down.  
  
"Don't worry you'll like it here. I'll be your friend and I'll show you around. Tomoeda is a very beautiful place." Sakura smiled and seated herself beside the boy.  
  
"Really? You would? I never had any friends." the boy asked his eyes shining.  
  
"Hoe??? You never had any friends?" Sakura asked startled.  
  
The boy nodded, "It's because I was never allowed outside. I could only see Hong Kong through my window back home."  
  
"That's going to change, I promise."  
  
"By the way my name is Syaoran and you're Sakura right." He said with a smile extending his hand.  
  
"How did you know my name?" asked Sakura shaking his hand.  
  
"You said it earlier, don't you remember?"  
  
"Hoe!!! I forgot. Hehehe." Sakura said rubbing the back of her head while Syaoran just sweat dropped.  
  
"If you want we can meet tomorrow morning. We can ask permission from your parents" She continued while thinking of the places she'd show Syaoran. 'I'll show him the penguin park, the toy store, the ice cream shop, the..' her thought was interrupted when she noticed Syaoran's sad look.  
  
"They'll never allow it." He said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"My parents. They'll never let me out." Syaoran stared at the ground.  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked but noticed Syaoran's strange look and clenched fists.  
  
"Never mind. I'll just have to sneak you out!" Syaoran looked scared as he saw Sakura's very determined face with fire blazing in her eyes.  
  
***  
  
AN:  
Somebody told me that my style of writing sucks and I know it does but how can I improve it?! Can anyone give me any pointers, please?!!!  
  
By the way, thanks to all those who reviewed the previous chapters and my other fics. Don't forget to review this one too, please... tnx! Please, could you kindly read my other fics, as well, and tell me, honestly, what you think! 


End file.
